What Happened To NARUTO
by IcedFox
Summary: A rant about what happened to ‘The Great Naruto/Sasuke Manga”


Summary-A rant about what happened to 'The Great Naruto/Sasuke Manga"

AN-I'm pointing out huge flaws in this former great manga. Don't get me wrong I still love Naruto but, now its become too predictable and annoying. I'll explain right about now.

Naruto is what the show is called right?

This manga started out quite nicely and even grew to be one of the best.

Until Sasuke started to become jealous of Naruto's newfound strength. I'm not a Sasuke hater its just Kishimoto has ruined his character let me show you.

Sasuke during the wave mission through chunin exams was awesome.

Sasuke leaves for power later on and abandons his "friends"

Naruto catches up to Sasuke finally.

They Fight and Sasuke Whoops His Ass Badly.

To prove Sasuke wants to end his bonds he holds him by his neck and puts a chidori through his chest.

Naruto actually died but, he was revived by the fox therefore, granting him the power of the one-tailed form.

Sasuke gets owned in almost every way until he turns Curse Seal Level Two.

They use their finishing moves but, Naruto loses like he should.

BUT, Wasn't the rasengan stronger than the chidori.

In other words Naruto didn't have the heart to kill his friend so he proved his point by scratching his headband while he takes a chidori in the stomach. Real Smart Slick.

And then after that the show is basically about Naruto trying to bring Sasuke back "Cough" I guy that attempted to kill "Cough" you.

Shippuden Time Where Really Gets Bad "Cough" Er Good.

Sasuke kills Orchimaru in a weak state using his own power against him. "Sasuke has no real strength."

Sasuke kills Itachi "Cough" Itachi lets Sasuke kill him and gives him all his techniques. And he later explains the council commanded him to do this because his clan was evil. Itachi good not a good move wait, he dies a hundred times worse.

But Before this Happened Sasuke beat Deidara..........WHAT!

No better yet he killed himself and Sasuke escaped.

I've got more to say but Naruto your up next.

Naruto's character is flawed almost as bad as Sasuke's.

He and Sasuke kiss in episode three.....weird.

Beats Haku......a jounin with one Kyubbfied Punch. I can understand this because Haku held that ice mirrors for a while plus his heart was pure so he really didn't fight them at full strength. Died later by a lightning blade which is STRONGER THAN THE CHIDORI.

Beats Kiba with a fart...............wow Kishimoto He sucks that bad huh WAIT IT GETS WORSE!

Meets Jiraiya and learns how to walk on water then learns summoning.

Meets Neji Hyuuga THE SO CALLED BEST KONOHA GENIN.

Neji literally rapes Naruto's clones and doesn't get hit. Uses sixty four palms and lays Naruto out.

Naruto gets up since he learned control apart of Kyubbi's chakra and clashes kunai to kunai with Neji.

Neji is somehow fatigued and then his ALMIGHTY BYUKUGAN COULDN"T REALIZE THAT THE NARUTO IN FRONT OF HIM WAS A CLONE.

Naruto's clone disperses and he comes out the ground with a SHORYUKEN AND DEFEATS "Cough" THE SO-CALLED NUMBER ONE GENIN!

Beats Garra. Understandable since he has the stronger demon.

Sasuke Naruto Fight See Sasuke Fight Naruto Above.

Shippuden Time

He now wears black and orange. Pretty cool.

Skip time

MY FAVORITE PART IN THIS WHOLE LOVE DRAMA CALLED NARUTO/SASUKE

The Sage Saga

Pein defeats Jiraiya. Sad but, hey it happens.

Naruto finds out and isn't as mad as I thought he might be. Moving On

Trains with the toads and SURPASSES JIRAIYA hmm...... but, I accepted it now Sasuke over Orchimaru HELL NO. Orchimaru knows the weirdest jutsu in the ninja world while Sasuke knows what Orochi has taught him.

Pein makes Tsunade look like trash. Really.

Naruto intervenes and shows off his mighty sage mode.

Skip

Naruto locked in a hard fought battle with Pein and he is losing.

Hinata shows up to save the day.......................................WTF HINATA!!!

The next scene is hilarious but, I'm gonna show how Pein And Naruto responded.

Pein-Who's that timid girl

Naruto-She's um........ Neji's cousin I forgot her name.

Pein-Okay........So you mind I put another pole inside your body.

Naruto-Actually Yes because I can't heal with your chakra in me.

Hinata in background is yelling about why won't anybody pay attention to her.

Pein-What is that annoying noise! Rubs his ear.

Hinata-I LOVE YOU NARUTO! Dashes at Pein

Naruto-shocked expression.

Pein looks at from a distance then picks his nose. "Maybe I could use another piercing in here" Pein says as he looks inside his pants.

JUHO SOSHIKEN!!!

Pein-I've had enough of your tiny voice!!!

SHINRA TENSEI!!!!!

Hinata flies away like a flea.

Pein turns to Naruto. "So I think I should at a piercing here" Pein says as showed Naruto his private part.

Naruto-..................................EIGHT TAILED FORM!!!!

In his mind

Yondaime- I'm yo daddy and I said you can't turn into da nine tails.

Naruto-Really come on dad

Yondaime-Yes son really.

Naruto-I hate you I can never do what I want "punches dad in the face."

Real World

Pein-Naruto did you know that I'm really skinny and I have even more piercings on my body wanna see?

Naruto-Yeah

Pein-But, first let me tell a bedtime story about when I was a kid that will take about 5 chapters still wanna do it?

Naruto-Of Course Believe It!

After BedTime Story.

Pein-I'm so tired so now I think I will bring back everybody I killed except Jiraiya because he was understand right.

Naruto-I understand "looks at a picture of sasuke"

End

Sort of Happening Now

Cloud Ninja- Where is Sasuke!

Naruto-I'll never tell even though he almost killed me.

Cloud Ninja look at he each other then the girl starts punching him in the face.

BASICALLY I"M SAYING THE SHOW WILL END LIKE THIS......................

Naruto-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rasengan in hand

Sasuke-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chidori in hand

They collide into a huge white light

This light disappears

Naruto is hugging Sasuke with a smile on his face.

Sasuke is hugging Naruto with a smile on his face.

Naruto-I'm missed you so much even though I talk about like every 4 chapters.

Sasuke-I haven't been thinking of you though I'm glad you thought of me.

Sasuke looks down as he speaks.

Sasuke-Naruto I have to get angry at somebody so I can be an avenger or whatever I call myself these days.

Naruto smiles.

Naruto-Don't worry about.

Sasuke-You'll still chase me right.

Naruto-Everyday and Everynight.

Sasuke- Thanks.

Then they both begin close the gap and do XXX

END IMMEDIATELY

I COULD TALK A WHOLE MORE BUT, NO ONE CAN'T TELL ME THIS ISN"T ACCURATE!

JUST SEARCH UP NARUTO THEN GO TO NARUTO/SASUKE PAIRINGS 864 PAIRINGS DAMN!!! NARUTO & SAKURA 195 NARUTO & HINATA 314 SASUKE & SAKURA 737

PROOF CHECK ITS ALL HERE ON THIS SITE

I got no problem with yaoi lovers or yuri lovers I'm just saying this is what it will come to.

If you want me to add another chapter tell me.

Later


End file.
